31. Vostroyański
"Wznieście więc wyżej sztandary Dziś zwycięstwo albo zgon Razem z synami Znajkary Kroczy Biały Legijon" - Fragment pieśni żołnierskiej 31. Vostroyański '''(znany jako '''Biały Legion) - Młody, liczący sobie około pół tysiąca lat regiment, o którym niedawno zrobiło się głośno za sprawą wielce brawurowych zwycięstw. Dowodzony jest od stulecia przez jenerała Teofila Jarymowicza, nieprzewidywalnego dowódcę i bohatera wojny o Hypnos. Historia Ciaran W 505.M41 gubernator świata feudalnego Ciaran, w obliczu szalejącej na planecie herezji której zdusić nie zdołała nawet wielka krucjata, do której prymitywnych mieszkańców wezwał wyświetlony na niebie hologram Boga-Imperatora, poprosił dowództwo sektora o wsparcie Gwardii Imperialnej. Na wezwanie odpowiedziało 6 regimentów z leżącej kilkanaście układów dalej Vostroyi, i choć w podróż wyruszyły pod koniec 509.M41, to przez wymykającą się logicznemu pojmowaniu naturę Osnowy na miejsce dotarły jeszcze w 506.M41. Na czele grupy bojowej stanął świeżo awansowany Generał Major Petro Druga, a w jej skład weszły regimenty piechoty o numerach 185., 205., 206., 210., 214. i 303., przy kompletowaniu wyprawy stwierdzono bowiem, że do kładzenia trupem heretyków wyposażonych w żelazne miecze i tarcze z drewna nie są potrzebne zastępy czołgów, ale kilka tych maszyn wespół z bateriami basilisków może okazać się przydatne w niszczeniu murów twierdz oraz morale obrońców. Po wylądowaniu i ustanowieniu linii frontu, generał przyjął jednakże taktykę atakowania ludzką falą silnie umocnionych pozycji, trzymając ciężki sprzęt w rezerwie. Choć gwardziści wyszkoleni byli w walce na bagnety, a jeden strzał z karabinu laserowego wystarczał nieraz do przepalenia dwóch zbrojnych naraz, to każdego dnia pod gradem bełtów i strzał śmierć ponosiły setki żołnierzy. W obliczu bezsensownych strat, jak też niezdrowego podniecenia w zachowaniu oraz wzroku Petra gdy rozkazywał i przyglądał się masakrze swoich ludzi, dowódca 205. Vostroyańskiego - pułkownik Romanov, podzielił się swoimi podejrzeniami z wieloletnimi towarzyszami - pułkownikami Fiodorowem i Polą. Zarzucił on generałowi nie tyle niekompetencję, co otwarcie oskarżył go o składanie gwardzistów w ofierze Zgubnym Potęgom, argumentując że gdyby udało mu się doprowadzić do śmierci 200 000 gwardzistów, oszczędzając przy tym maszyny które przekazałby heretykom, powitany zostałby wśród nich jak bohater i kto wie, może ogłosił się panem planety zmienionej w demoniczne piekło. Zalecił jednak trzymanie tej rozmowy w tajemnicy, dopóki pozostali zmęczeni patrzeniem na swoje dziesiątkowane regimenty pułkownicy nie nabiorą podejrzeń, wtedy to jednomyślnie ogłoszą go zdrajcą i skażą na śmierć, samemu wracając do domu jako bohaterowie. Nieznaną metodą, być może poprzez donos, być może innym, mroczniejszym sposobem, treść tej rozmowy trafiła do uszu Drugi, ogłosił tedy naradę wojenną, niby dla przedyskutowania dalszych działań, podczas której to on oskarżył spiskowców o współpracę ze zdrajcami. Według jego słów taktyka zmasowanych ataków miała być skuteczna, tyle że dzięki inicjowanym przeciekom wróg zawsze znał dokładny czas i miejsce każdego z nich. Jeszcze tego samego dnia regimenty 205., 214. i 303 zostały rozbrojone, ich insygnia i sztandary odebrane, a pułkownicy rozstrzelani, ich wyposażenie jako przypuszczalnie spaczone zostało spalone, zaś żołnierze przywdziali czarno-białe pasiaki i uzbrojeni jedynie w zęby oraz gołe pięści sformowali karny legion. Biały Legion "Nie nosim czerwieni, lecz biały nasz strój Przyszłości los czeka nieznany Za Szarą Panienkę prowadzi nas w bój Tymoszka, nasz wódz ukochany" Generał zamierzał dać zdrajcom odkupienie jak najszybciej, posyłając do walki przeciw zakutej w zbroje wrogiej konnicy, jego niekompetencja dała jednak o sobie znać, nie przewidział on bowiem, że wysłany pod nadzorem zaledwie kilku plutonów wielotysięczny tłum miast posłusznie pobiec na spotkanie z wrogimi lancami, może samym mnóstwem swej liczby obezwładnić gwardzistów i uzbrojony w blisko setkę karabinów laserowych roznieść wrogi huf bez strat własnych. Po takim obrocie spraw legioniści podzielili się na kilkadziesiąt grup i rozpierzchli w las, daleko na teren wroga. Napadali zarówno na patrole jak i na wsie, przerabiając zdobyte miecze na włócznie i stawiając kosy na sztorc, za mundur zaś generalnie przyjęli biały płaszcz (ponieważ biały materiał był najłatwiej dostępny) i od niego przyjęli nazwę Biały Legion, a gdy zgromadzili dostatecznie dużo broni i nadarzyła się okazja, uderzyli na Petrę. Szarża pod Sierrą "Z kosą na karabin pod Sierrą szarżował Bo się w butnej odwadze Vostroyi wychował Dnia tego zwycięzcom niechaj wieczna chwała Unieśli wszak sztandar nad zdobyte działa" Pod miasteczkiem Sierra roku 408, podczas gdy kilka kilometrów dalej Vostroyanie prowadzili kolejne samobójcze natarcie, stała w odwodzie artyleria. Było to na równinie, graniczącej od południa z lasem w którym zgromadził się Legion, według zeznań uczestników około południa po raz pierwszy wzniesiony został biały sztandar z wymalowaną Szarą Panną i napisem Spes in Virtutte. Salus in Victoria, i po wspólnym okrzyku Urra kilkadziesiąt tysięcy legionistów ruszyło do szarży na wrogie pozycje. Pierwsze szeregi oczywiście załamały się pod ogniem maszynowym, jednak szarża nie ustawała ani na chwilę, mówi się też że sztandar nigdy nie upadł, gdy ginął jeden chorąży, natychmiast łapał go inny, aż dotarł do szańców, gdzie w walce wręcz przeważyła liczebność. Po kilkunastu minutach, podczas których śmierć poniosło ponad 20 000 ludzi, działa zostały zdobyte. Druga natychmiast wysłał na odsiecz wszystko co miał pod ręką, a miał pod nią jedynie heretyckie oddziały. Gdy spostrzegły to vostroyańskie regimenty 185. i 206. natychmiast zaprzestały natarcia i zaczęły się wycofywać, jednak pułkownik 210. uznał to (być może z powodu nierozeznania, być może dlatego że również był heretykiem) za zdradę i rozkazał otworzyć ogień, tak w bratobójczej walce padły kolejne trupy. Legion natomiast z łatwością obronił swoje szańce i rozpoczął ostrzał pozycji 210. oraz kompanii pancernej w której kierunku zbiegł generał, ostatecznie udało mu się wymknąć wraz z ponad setką maszyn i czołgów które przekazał heretykom, z regimentów zaś pozostały jedynie niedobitki w liczbie kilkunastu tysięcy. Otwarte karty Po masakrze pozostało niewielu lojalnych gwardzistów, a Andriej Matwijenko z 206., ostatni żywy pułkownik, popełnił samobójstwo twierdząc że zawiódł swoich ludzi i Imperatora. Wszyscy którzy jeszcze nosili czerwone płaszcze przefarbowali je na białe i podzielili się swoją bronią, której jednak nie wystarczyło, tak że jedynie co piąty miał karabin. Wodzem naczelnym wybrany został kapitan Tymofiej Siemionow zwany Tymoszką, który rozkazał wycofać się i ustanowić nową linię frontu, tym razem współpracując z lojalnymi możnowładcami. Wkrótce cała planeta stała się areną groteskowych walk, gdzie feudalni panowie toczyli walki przeciw czołgom zbrojni w miecze, topory i kolczugi, w akompaniamencie rycerzy szarżujących na strzelców z karabinami laserowymi i wśród huku artylerii kruszącej mury zamków. Początkowo była to desperacka defensywa, jednak dzięki dobremu planowaniu wkrótce zniszczone zostały niemal wszystkie maszyny bojowe, po stracie których zdrajca Petro utracił inicjatywę i zaczął tracić teren. Walki te trwały ponad 7 lat, jednak ostatecznie herezję udało się zdusić, a Druga zginął z rąk kosynierów. Po przybyciu spóźnionej o wiele lat odsieczy która zastała zrujnowany świat, regimenty przekształcone w Karny Legion zostały oficjalnie zrehabilitowane, jednak z przybyłych na planetę 200 000 gwardzistów przeżyło jedynie około pięciu tysięcy, zamiast więc odbudowywać wszystkie 6 regimentów które składać miałyby się niemal wyłącznie z rekrutów, dowództwo postanawiło złączyć ich niedobitki w regiment weteranów. Tak w M41.512 zwycięski Biały Legion przyjął nazwę 31. Vostroyańskiego, utraconego rok wcześniej w walkach z Orkami, ustanowił nowy sztandar na podstawie tego który wiódł ich pod Sierrą, a kapitan Tymofiej został awansowany na pułkownika. 31. pod dowództwem Tymoszki Dowództwo Teofil "Jarema" Jarymowicz - jenerał, rotmistrz usarski Bajda Pietrzyński - kapitan ciężkozbrojnych Iwan Woronin - major, kapitan II kompanii pancernej Konstantyn Pola - kapitan I kompanii pancernej Choryw Agonia - kapitan I kompanii piechoty Jan Płomioła - główny komisarz Gerwazy Krzemieniewski - główny kapłan Radym Znajkara - rotmistrz straceńczy Piechota Strzelcy "Jeżeli masz przydział do MnMsów to po prostu przegrałeś chłopie, jedyne co możesz teraz zrobić to postarać się nie zginąć jak ostatni idiota." - Żołnierskie mądrości Strzelcy (nazywani także Mięsem na Mielone) - to kręgosłup i główna siła wszystkich regimentów i 31. nie jest tu wyjątkiem. Gwardziści ci za mundur mają czerwone płaszcze ze złotymi wykończeniami, skórzane buty i rękawice, a na głowach noszą futrzane czapki często ozdabiane piórami. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych regimentów z innych części Imperium, wszyscy strzelcy mają osobisty karapaks, ponieważ Vostroyanie nie szczędzą funduszy na swoich Pierworodnych, którzy są ich dumą i szansą na zmycie przedwiecznej hańby. Każdy gwardzista wyszkolony jest też w posługiwaniu się długim bagnetem, którego może używać też jako kordu. Zgodnie ze zwyczajem nazywa się go żeńskim imieniem, mawia się że "będzie to jego jedyna kobieta", we wszystkich 12 kompaniach piechoty służą bowiem również kobiety, a bardziej od miłostek na służbie pożądana jest braterska wierność. Kosynierzy Do regimentu nie są przyjmowani podludzie, więc nie ma tam też walczących wręcz Ogrynów, zamiast nich walczą kosynierzy, którzy są tradycyjnym przypomnieniem Białego Legionu. Gwardziści ci różnią się od całej reszty już zaczynając od ubioru, ich płaszcze są białe, a czerwone mają jedynie wykończenia. Nie mają też bagnetów, ani żadnej broni dystansowej, ich jedynym orężem są kosy bojowe, o drzewcu długim średnio na 2 metry i ostrzu zaostrzonym na monomolekularnym poziomie, z dokładnością większą niż zęby broni łańcuchowej. Na każdy pluton piechoty przypada jedna ich drużyna. Ciężkozbrojni "Jak to nie dasz rady? Masz 4 lata czy 5? 20 lat i nie dajesz rady? Nie, nie obchodzi mnie że robimy 3 razy więcej niż stoi w regulaminie, jesteś mój, masz być najlepszy!" - kapitan Pietrzyński podczas ćwiczeń Ciężkozbrojni wywodzą się ze pomniejszej i średniej szlachty, która nie jest wystarczająco wpływowa by zapewnić sobie miejsce w akademii oficerskiej. Ci elitarni i nieustraszeni żołnierze noszą pełny pancerz, stworzony z bardzo dobrej jakości materiałów, posługują się też najlepszą, ciężką i często egzotyczną bronią. Tradycja nakazuje aby każdy szlachcic sam zapewnił sobie swój ekwipunek, tak więc gołym okiem można określić który ze zbrojnych jest wystarczająco bogaty by obwiesić swój pancerz złotem, a którego stać było jedynie na goły metal. Liczebność ich kompanii waha się między 500 a 700 ludzi, przy czym prawie połowa z nich nie jest pierworodnymi, lecz dobrowolnymi ochotnikami. Pancerni "Święta Nadalio, Szara Panno, zmiłuj się nad nami. Święta Nadalio, Szara Panno, chroń mnie i moich braci. Święta Nadalio, Szara Panno, prowadź nasze pociski. Święta Nadalio, Szara Panno, zniszcz naszych wrogów." - Modlitwa do Świętej Nadalii, patronki Vostroyi, grawerowana na pancerzach czołgów Usaria Zwycięstwo albo śmierć! Urrraaaaaaaaa! - Okrzyk wydawany przed szarżą Straceńcy Tam gdzie rusza Jarema - zaporcy idą za nim, rota Znajkary stała się tak nieodłączną częścią 31. że nawet w oficjalnych raportach zwykło się pisać o niej jako o jego części. Nim jeszcze został jenerałem, Teofil Jarymowicz pod przybranym imieniem Jeremi Khmelnytsky był jej rotmistrzem i chociaż od tego czasu minął wiek, a wszyscy Straceńcy którzy to pamiętają nie żyją, to większość nadal uznaje jego władzę, uważając Znajkarę za kogoś w rodzaju regenta. Choć wielu wyobraża sobie Straceńców jako bandę łotrów i obdartusów, to rota Znajkary jest świetnie wyposażona i zaprawiona w boju (jednak pierwsza część się zgadza), uzbrojona w solidne refleksyjne łuki i strzały z własnej roboty ładunkami wybuchowymi, stanowi postrach miast i pól bitew. Duża część z nich posiada także karabiny i innego rodzaju broń laserową, jednak bronią pierwszego wyboru zawsze jest łuk, którego wykorzystanie jako broni psychologicznej zarówno Jarema jak i Znajkara opanowali do perfekcji. Znane kampanie Kategoria:Regimenty Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Fajaz Kategoria:31. Vostroyański